


swimming lessons

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post Series, Rayllum, Swimming, Wordcount: 100-500, hydrophobia, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum wants to teach Rayla how to swim.





	swimming lessons

“Callum, why are we at the lake?” Rayla asked as she followed behind the human. Callum has been carrying a large backpack on his back, and the elf had no idea about what was in it. She also had no clue about why Callum had taken her to one of Katolis’ lakes in the first place. “You know I really don’t like water.”

 

Callum just nodded.

 

“That’s the point of being here. You can’t swim, right?”

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

Rayla didn’t quite get why Callum asked that question, he  _ knew  _ she was terrified of water and despised it more than anything, so, the logical explanation would be her not being able to swim. Yes, she cooks barely float in the water, she wasn’t an ocean elf!

 

Well, all elves could learn how to swim, she just never did, and the large pools of water just seemed to threatening to her. You should never trust a water if it was in an area larger than a drinking glass.

 

“Well.” Callum began. “I’m gonna teach you how to swim!”

 

“You’re what?!?”

 

Rayla took a step back by pure instinct, hoping that she had just heard him wrong. Her in water? No way!

 

But he just nodded, and her heart sank.

 

“Yeah, I know the war’s over and all, but you still can’t swim, and swimming his an important skill for everyone to have. So I’m gonna teach you, and once you can swim, maybe you won’t be so afraid of water, because you know how to control it. Or well, be able to navigate in it. No one can actually control water, but you know what I mean.”

 

Damn.

 

Rayla felt beads of sweat form on her forehead, Callum was really going to do this. She had to think of something quick, because the mere thought of her walking into the cool water was as off putting as it could be.

 

Take a deep breath.

 

Yes, an idea.

 

“Well Callum, I’d  _ love _ too but I don’t have any swimming garbs.”

 

Yes!

 

Now she wouldn’t have to do this.

 

Or, so she thought. Callum opened his backpack, showing her several pieces of garbs.

 

“It’s fine, I brought some so we can swim. I took several pieces since I didn’t know what size you are.”

 

Damn, she was not getting out of this no matter how hard she tried.

 

It was worth a try atleast.


End file.
